1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a constant-quantity oil distributing valve for use in a central lubrication system, and more particularly to a constant-quantity oil distributing valve of a two dimensional arrangement.
2. Description of the prior art
As shown in FIG. 1, a three dimensional type constant-quantity oil distributing valve is known, in which, for instance, an axis A of an inlet passage extends along the X-axis, an axis B of an outlet port extends along the Y axis, and the axis C of a pressure accumulating chamber runs along the Z axis.
With the valve of this arrangement, one of the aforesaid three members i.e., the inlet passage, outlet port and pressure accumulating chamber necessarily protrudes from a surface, on which the valve is mounted, i.e., the surface of a machine body. This results in various disadvantages in operations associated with a machine, or a danger of a damage being caused in the valve itself due to inadvertent impingement of another body thereon.